The Bad Alex
by TheWolfHourx
Summary: She always liked him being the dominate one...secretly of course. Established Jalex. Lemon. Strong 'M-rating.'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Bad Alex Part 1

**Rating: **M, for language, incest, mild BDSM, a feel of Dominate and Submissive, and _heavy _sexual activity.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. I don't own the song "Corrupt" by Depeche Mode. No copyright is intended!

**Warning: **Yes, there needs to be a warning placed. There is mild BDSM below. Heavy, heavy sexual content. I hope you enjoy.

"_I could corrupt you  
>In a heart beat<br>You think you're so special  
>Think you're so sweet<br>What are you trying don't even tempt me  
>Soon you'll be crying, and wishing you dreamt me<br>You'll be calling out my name  
>When you need someone to blame"<em>

Corrupt- Depeche Mode

~:~

Everything was so calm. So quiet. So…serene.

It was driving her fucking insane.

She wasn't a patient person by any means. Far from it actually. She hated the way time seemed to go as slow as possible when she had to wait. She hated the way it made her squirm in annoyance. It was just plain maddening for the seventeen year old wizard.

She licked her chapped lips for the millionth time that night as her alarm clock made another small click. The black hands of the clock moving a half of an inch forward. It was one minute into the midnight hour. The clock made it's usually ticking noise. It sounded oddly like a bomb.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

It was her only entertainment as she laid there on her bed letting the moonlight shine down on her through the window. Thoughts of Justin that were driving her to the brink of insanity. His ghostly touches and kisses, coming from her memory, were doing her in.

Justin usually came into Alex's room around midnight or vice versa. Usually it was just to talk about things like school or the future. Sometimes it would turn into sex. Okay, so maybe by _sometimes_ she meant _almost every time, _but that's beside the point. What's really running through her head is what he's going to do when he shows up. Or if he shows up.

"_We'll see if I even show." _

She would kill him in his sleep if he didn't show. No, scratch that. She would fuck him _then _kill him. _Give him five more minutes… _

She licked her lips again and growled, closing her eyes. She was hoping somehow Justin would miraculously appear in front of her. But of course, no one was standing before her as she opened her eyes.

That pissed her off.

Rolling over onto her belly, she pressed her face into her fluffy pillow. Alex let out a moan. She felt so disappointed.

Justin was such a dork and always had to be on time to everything. Whether it was for work, or school, or for some stupid special date, he would be on time. But now, when she needed him, he was a no show.

She narrowed her dark eyes in thought. He's messing with her. He'll let her squirm, and becoming more agitated as the clock ticks. He has told her more than once he likes seeing her angry. She's not stupid by any means; he only likes seeing her frustrated because it means he's won.

He's won the control she tries so desperately to hang on to.

She wanted him to punish her…but not like this. She needed him to touch her, to kiss her, to make her moan his name. Her heart sped up at the thought of his hands roaming her body. The vision made her whine his name.

Alex needed him. Of course she would _never _admit to that. Or to the small fact that she secretly loves Justin having control over her. It adds a nice balance to both of their lives. She gets the control out of the bedroom while he gets control inside.

She was so frustrated, almost to the point of giving up and looking for him. She wouldn't though: _shyeah, no._ She wasn't some whore who needed to be whipped to have a good time.

Squeezing her comforter, she let out a small groan. "Justin…," Alex growled, grumbling a warning.

Ok she's a whore, whatever.

She felt the bed dip behind her.

She looked over sharply. She felt another dip by her head. Looking up towards the ceiling she saw Justin's smirking face. She could see his blue-grey eyes shining down at her in the dark. His hands were gently placed on either side of her body, trapping her.

"I was wondering when you would notice me standing over by your door. But you were too busy watching the alarm clock…or maybe I just liked hearing you moan and whine for me," he mumbled down to her while his eyes scanned over her body.

She sucked in a big breathe as he lowered his forehead to hers. "That's not fair," she whispered. Her heart hammered against her chest as a mixture of excited fear rushed through her veins. Her thoughts jumbled together: she felt so unlike herself. Or maybe this was the real her and he was just melting her façade.

He moved his forehead down the side of her face, to where her neck and shoulder met. He rested his head there as he slowly moved his arms to wrap around her. She stayed completely still.

"You know…I think I want to show you what really isn't fair, Alex," Justin mumbled, letting his lips brush her bare skin. She closed her eyes. She felt a tingling sensation from the contact. The feeling went straight to her core.

She squirmed underneath him, because suddenly she needed fresh air…What the hell was he doing to her?

"Justin," she breathed out heavily. She moved her hands up to his torso. Her fingertips brushed against the cloth of his shirt, moving up and down. Her eyes stayed glued to her own small hands, enjoying every tremble he gave her under her fingertips. It amazed her how he melted into her touch every time she touched him, even when they weren't doing anything sexual at all.

She looked up into his eyes, and gave him a teasing smirk as her hands trailed down to the hem of his stupid Tears of Dork shirt. Or was it Tears of Blood? Who cared…it wasn't going to be on for very long.

As the tips of her fingers tried to get a hold on his shirt, he unwrapped himself from her and roughly grabbed her roaming hands. With her wrists locked in his hands, he violently thrust them above her head.

"Not so fast. I want tonight to…last." He seemed to choose the word carefully. He searched her eyes for any fear or uncertainty. His eyes stayed glued to hers, his face a mask of ambiguity.

"Justin…it's ok," Alex rolled her eyes. He nodded as he fixed his knees on each side of her, though the stupid look of doubt was still on etched in his features. He moved his face down to hers, their lips just inches apart.

"I know what you want, Alex," Justin mumbled against her lips, not quite kissing her, while his free hand stayed glued to her hip. "You want me to kiss you…right?" His breath smelled like peppermint and sin. She rolled her hips a bit to get him to move his hand, but to no avail. She couldn't contain the whimper that crept up her throat. "How about you do it instead."

His palm pushed her hip down, keeping it still. His other hand squeezed her wrists as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Justin. Stop messing with me," Alex hissed between her clenched teeth.

"I'm waiting, Alex," he mumbled against her lips again. The peppermint smelled delicious. She wanted to see if it tasted as sweet as she imagined.

She looked up at his waiting lips. He wanted to have her make the first move, to make her feel like she had some form of control until he snatched it away from her again. She was the master of mind fucking. What made him think it was suddenly his gig?

He was getting angry, and she hadn't realized his free hand was holding her bottom now until he gave it a warning squeeze.

She needed friction of some kind, any kind.

Slamming her lips to his, she didn't hold back. Neither did he. He always tasted better than she remembered. The electric shock from his hands and lips was putting her senses on overdrive. Her eyes shut, and she could feel him lowering his hand away from her bottom to her smooth thigh. He bit her bottom lip, silently telling her to open her mouth.

She opened on command, and the feeling of their tongues touch in harmony before it turned out into an all out war between the two, was almost too much. She moaned in the back of her throat as his tongue danced with hers. His hand was now under her skirt, taunting and teasing her panty covered bottom. Pinching and bunching the fabric as his lips moved harshly against hers.

She arched her back, pushed her chest up against his. He let out a growl in the back of his throat and nibbled her bottom lip. Usually he didn't like her making any movements unless he'd agreed to them. Pfft, like she listened to him anyway.

He didn't do anything to stop her except squeeze her bottom and wrists. She made a daring move and used her feet to lift her up higher, to touch her pelvis to his.

He let out a groan and started rubbing her bottom with his intoxicating touch. Pulling his face from hers, he gave her a glare but didn't say anything. Their chests moved against one another's as they tried to regain their breath. She almost gave a victory grin when she could finally feel his hard-on. Time to play the "who could get more turned on by the other" game, and she's not exactly sure but she thinks she's losing already and that makes her even more frustrated with him. She rubbed her hips into his as hard as she could, breathing hard against his shoulder.

He rubbed his groin against hers in return, and lowered their bodies down so she didn't have to rely on her feet for support. He started moving his lips down the side her face, stopping where her jaw and neck connected. It was her sweet spot; it made her crazy.

"You're such a naughty girl," Justin mumbled against her skin, and she wasn't sure if he was talking to her. She didn't have time to think about it as he started sucking her sensitive skin.

She grunted and flung her head back, rocking her hips in a faster rhythm. The fact that they were both clothed was no help at all. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

His hand held on tighter to her wrists, and she could feel the circulation being cut off. He moved his hand away from her bottom and she whimpered. His hand didn't move to reconnect with her ass. Instead he pushed his hip away from hers.

He even stopped sucking the sweet spot at the side of her face. She felt him blow against her wet skin. The odd feeling made goose bumps ripple across her arms and legs. His free hand grabbed her right leg and pushed it up onto his shoulder, and she watched the movements under lidded eyes.

Her left leg dangled on the other side of him, having no support of Justin's shoulders. She had to lick her lips in anticipation as she watched his finger moving closer to her panty covered vagina. His eyes stared at hers; she saw heavy desire circling within.

She felt his finger hook around her panties, lightly touching her clit. The jolt of electricity was almost too much to bear. She sucked in a deep breath at the touch. Biting down hard on her lip, she tightly shut her eyes.

As he slowly moved her panties down her legs, not taking his eyes off her, he murmured, "Go ahead and scream. No one can hear you but me. I already placed all the spells around your room. Everyone else is already asleep."

She felt him remove the soaking wet underwear. He flung it across the room and she slowly opened her eyes again. He situated her leg back against his shoulder.

"Plus…I want to hear you scream."

He had to take a moment to pause. Looking over at her nightstand, his eyes lit up in recognition. "Well, well, well, I don't think this needs to be within your reach." He reached over and grabbed the sleek red handle of her wand. Leaning back to inspect it further, he gave her a little smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. Throwing her wand over his shoulder he continued, "Now does it?"

"Wha- …My wand!" she cried and tried to look over him.

She let out a breathy moan, forgetting all about the magical instrument as she felt the pad of his thumb drag across her wet slit ever so slowly. It was just a light touch, and she needed more. He continued moving his thumb down, leaving her hot and ready entrance to move around to her butt crack.

The wetness from her pussy was spread by his venturous thumb. She heard him make a heavy groan. She quivered. His hand slowly rubbed her smooth bottom as he gave her wrist another squeeze.

His hand moved away from her ass, hovering under her bottom, and she could feel her heart speed up even more. "So bad," he moaned. She could just barely see his fingers twitch as he stared down at her. _Did he like the bad Alex? _She smiled slightly at the thought.

He looked back up into her eyes, his desire shining through his grey irises. "I'm going to fix that." Before another moment ticked by, his hand slapped her round ass. Hard.

She arched her back. "It hurts, Justin," she let out in a breathy groan.

To her surprise, he stopped and let go of her wrist. She looked up at him confused, as he watched her hands return to the normal color they once were. Her wrist tingled as the blood returned. _That's going to leave a bruise, _she thought.

"Are you ok?" He asked with this dorky urgency that made her want to smack him, because God forbid she couldn't handle a bruise or two. She nodded her head just so he would calm down.

He moved her onto her stomach, and made quick work of flipping her skirt up so he could get a good view of her bottom. He moved his other hand up under her camisole, letting his hands make trails on her back as he moved the shirt up to show more of the skin beneath.

He unclipped her bra, (For a dork, she has to say he's pretty good at unsnapping her bra as quickly as possible). His other hand continuously rubbed her bottom sending little electric shocks throughout her system. She let out a girlish squeal, which she was sure made him smirk, as he dug his fingernails down her back. The sensation was painful, and she wasn't sure if he knew.

Moving his nails up her back again, not letting up on the rubbing, he situated his face right behind her ear. His fingers moved to grab the back of her neck, putting just a small amount of pressure there.

He kissed the back of her neck and mumbled, "I'm going to spank you." His voice was husky whisper. "You're going to like it. If you sound like you don't…Well," he snorted into her curls. "I just hope for your sake that you don't."

She shivered at the way he sounded: so harsh and nothing like he sounded like in front of other people. "Now show that you understand me." She quickly nodded her head. "Good girl, you're learning."

He rubbed his nose against her skull, breathing in her vanilla scent before kissing her head once again. "Now. How many times were you naughty today? Let's count shall we." He found her ear and nibbled on it.

"Justin," she moaned into the pillow as he kissed down the side of her face to her cheek. Her face was covered by the pillow, so she couldn't shut him up with a kiss. Plus he was holding her down so she couldn't even move. She liked jumping into things head first so why not skip all this boring punishment stuff and move on to the sex?

"Once, when you decided to sneak into my room," he kissed her cheek, and she could feel his hand on her neck let up a bit. She moved her face to the side to see him better. He moved her hair out of the way, before wrapping his hand around her torso. His hair was spiked up in his usually geeky fashion yet it was like he was different, this dominate form of himself.

"What suddenly I can't go into your room? I thought you trusted me," she glared at him.

"This isn't up for debate Alex," he mocked in a whiny voice that she use to have when she was thirteen.

"Gah," she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's two for trying to deny you need a spanking," he smirked at her. She only rolled her eyes. His lips met the corner of hers, making her crave more.

"Why am I missing a good five shirts and a couple of boxers," he asked more than said giving her a strange look. "So that's six," he mumbled, but she caught it.

"You leave them, I keep them. Plus I thought _sisters_ shared their clothes," she let out her trademark "Alex chuckle."

"That's ten," he grumbled. "Extra. So do the math that's eighteen now." He smiled at her, waiting for her to make a usual snarky remark. "And I still want my clothes back."

She smiled, "I think I'm helping you out a lot by keeping them."

"Nineteen. Want to add more?" He asked her, his grey eyes holding a glint of mischief.

Her dark chocolate eyes narrowed at him, but she held back, not wanting to add any more spanks. She only nodded her head slowly, while his slow rubbing on her ass made her feel more and more antsy.

"You didn't act up too bad at home. Except at dinner," He growled.

"I didn't do any-," she was cut off by him slamming his lips to hers.

She couldn't do much from the position she was in. Her neck was already stretched as far as it could go. But his needy lips on hers made her do the impossible, even though it hurt her neck like hell.

He stopped kissing her lips and moved his lips down her jaw. She let out a little whimper. "You kept shoving your cleavage in my face at dinner. Were you trying to make me take you right then and there in front of our whole family?" He asked.

"I just wanted you," she took a deep breathe. "I just wanted you to look at me."

Did she really just say that? She wasn't sure what the hell was coming out of her mouth anymore. It freaked her out that he could get the truth out of her way easier than any other truth spell she'd ever been under. "You already take up ninety-five percent of my attention," he mumbled against her neck, holding her closer.

She could just barely feel his hard-on, but it was blocked by his hand that was still rubbing her bottom. "What-," she licked her lips. "What about the other five percent?"

"It's filled with what I'm going to do to you next," he smirked against her jaw as she shivered in response.

"You're still not thinking about me enough," she smiled with her eyes closed. "Plus you kept looking down at your plate. It annoyed me, what else was I supposed to do?"

"If I'd looked at you I would have jumped you," he said harshly against her jaw. "Somebody left me high and _fucking _dry earlier today." Justin barely ever cursed, only when he was truly pissed. "That's another ten."

"You deserved it," Alex muttered gleefully. Pissing him off was a favorite hobby of hers, consequences be damned.

"Add a couple more," he whispered down to her. "Have you been keeping up with the math?"

_Thirty-one. _

He didn't wait for her to respond. "You're going to count each time I spank you until you reach the magic number. Which I hope you remember how many times you were bad otherwise I'll just start all over." He sat back up, keeping one hand on her back to keep her down. "You mess up your count, I start over. You forget what number we're on, I start over. You scream, I start over. Understand?"

He shifted himself around, taking something out of his back pocket. She craned her neck to watch him mumbling a spell at his wand. She saw a flash of light before his wand morph into a wooden paddle.

_Holy. Fuck. _

"Alex...I need to know if you understand me or not," he said examining the wooden paddle. She nodded in a daze. What the fuck had happened to her dorky brother? It was like he was possessed. Was he under some sort of spell? He was barely ever this rough with her. Well…except for that one time after she made him pay four hundred dollars for a dollhouse about a month ago…

He eyed her, as if making sure she wasn't going to back down. She didn't, even though she's not sure.

He tapped the paddle lightly on his hand, and then brought it down gently to her butt. Tapped it lightly on her, and then brought it back over his head. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his lips drawn in a tight line. Alex quickly shut her eyes, scared.

"Start counting, Alex," Justin said in a husky voice.

The paddle came down with a load smack. She felt tears rush up in her eyes. The pain was worse than she'd thought it would be. "One," her voice cracked.

He scraped his nails on her back again before bringing the paddle back down hard. "Two," she breathed. A salty tear slide down her cheek.

_Ok, this isn't fun anymore._

"Two," he mumbled with her, rubbing her already red ass. She hid her face in the pillow so he couldn't see her crying.

She heard him take a moment to pause, a breath of hesitation, before he brought the paddle down again…and again…and again. By the time they got to eight she had forgotten the number that came after it because the pain hurt her so badly. "Ninth," Alex hissed.

"Do you mean nine?" He asked, rubbing his thumb down her spine. "Or ten?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Nine…"

"Good," he said slamming the paddle back down.

"Ten." _Slam_. "El-eleven." _Slam._ "Twelve." _Slam._

By the time they reached twenty she couldn't feel her ass anymore…and it had actually begun to feel, well, oddly good. She couldn't even feel anything, just a small spark that went straight to her core.

"Twenty-nine." Slam. "Thirty." Slam.

"Thirty-one," she moaned as he brought the paddle down one last time.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him throw the paddle across the room. He flipped her over easily and attacked her lips. She only whimpered like a wounded animal. He growled. Her sore ass ached against the cool sheets beneath her.

He pulled away to look her over. "Did you cry?"

"It doesn't matter," she groaned, kissing his lips, but he pulled away again. She opened her mouth to protest.

"It felt kind of…good by the end," she murmured before he could make some retort about how her punishment probably wasn't the greatest idea ever.

He tilted his head to the side, before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. It turned into something more as she wrapped her hands around his neck and scraped the fabric of his shirt eagerly.

He placed both hands on her hips as he continued to kiss her, slowly moving his fingers up her stomach, to her scrunched up shirt. He pulled himself away from her and took off her shirt with a quick yank. Her curls fell back in waves around her shoulders. Her bra slid off to the side, forgotten already.

Throwing her shirt, he pulled his own off. She watched in a mesmerized awe as his muscles rippled. She smirked silently, glad he's worked so hard for those muscles since the day he became a monster hunter.

He threw his shirt to the side, and puts both hands on either side of her face. "You already done for the night?" He asks her with a twinkle in his eye. His eyes roam down to her chest and then look back up into her face.

"Never," she said with all the stubbornness she could muster, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Depending on the type of response I get...this is going to be continued. Loosely connected one-shots, ya know? So if you like it enough...and have ideas for it send it my way.

Even though I have strong doubts about this story, without these people **Dragavon, JazzyKanani, and CallYouByYourName **this probably would not be posted. So mucho thanks to you three amazing people.

And! Thanks goes out again to **CallYouByYourName **for beta'ing this fic. Really your little notes made my day and made this fic come to life. Also, go check out her fic **Alternate Endings. **Yes...advertising is always good.

Thanks for giving this a chance. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Bad Alex Part Two

**Rating: **M, for language, incest, and very graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either. No copyright is intended!

**Warning: **Yes, there needs to be a warning. _Heavy_ sexual content below. You have been warned. Enjoy.

"_I wanna touch you  
>With my little finger<br>I know it will crush you  
>My memory would linger<em>

_You'll be crying out in pain_  
><em>Begging me to play my games"<em>

Corrupt- Depeche Mode

"The Bad Alex Part Two"

~:~

"Getting excited?" she taunted him with a smirk, as he dragged his nails against the small of her back to take off her the last piece of clothing. He made no comment in reply, letting his fingers do the talking instead.

He hooked his fingers around the top of her skirt. "Mmph," she let out as he tugged the down the piece of fabric, not even caring as he scrapped his nails down the inflamed skin.

He threw the skirt, chucking it to the side. She looked into his steely grey eyes but he barely gave her a chance to catch her breath before he attacked her lips. Her hand ventured down to the button of his pants as she hungrily moved her lips against his, their tongues dancing a familiar sinful waltz. With a deft little snap of her index finger it was undone.

Her other hand tangled into his hair, while her right hand continued to play with his zipper. She moved it down ever so slowly.

Her fingers brushed roughly against his erection as she unzipped him. With her hand still in his hair, she yanked his head back. His face contorted in a pleasured-filled grimace.

"You like that?" She clicked her tongue at him in a mocking manner, and let her tongue run across her bottom lip to tease him. He opened his eyes to notice the action, hungrily watching her tongue's movements. He rumbled deep in his throat while his pupils enlarged at the site. Grabbing her teasing hand, he pushed it harder against him.

"That feels so good, Alex," he mumbled, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms all the way around her and gave her a small rewarding whimper. She smirks as she knows Justin knows she's done with his version of foreplay, and it's time for her to take the reins.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Alex whispered, letting her hot breath run over the shell of his ear. She squeezed his crotch and felt him shiver in response.

He nodded his head and rubbed his callused hands up and down her naked back, constantly needing to touch her. She finished pulling down the zipper and hooked her fingers around both his boxers and pants. "Maybe I should be rough like you were to me…"

"Yes," he moaned and kissed her neck. She yanked his pants down with a rough tug, and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

They were now completely naked to each other. Completely vulnerable to the other. Justin on top of Alex, _just the way she likes it_…secretly of course.

He tenderly kissed and nibbled her neck, "Alex, I love yo-."

He was cut off as she roughly grabbed his dick. Her small fingers rubbed softly against the tip of his hardened manhood and her thumbs spread his pre-cum around the head. He groaned, giving up altogether and letting her have her way with him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, putting both hands on either side of her face.

"I want to do _illegal _things to you Justin."

She smirked and gave him another rough yank. She heard him growl. He bowed his head giving into her touch, pressing his face into her shoulder.

He lifted up his head shakily, and she could see the perspiration around his forehead. His form quivered, while his forbidden manhood pulsed around her hands. His eyes begged for mercy. She didn't know if she wanted to give it to him just yet.

"Alex…you have no idea how sexy you look right now," he mumbled, and thrust into her hands. She faltered, moaning at the way he said it. His left hand roamed down the side of her body, slowly moving against her breast. "So sexy…"

"Justin," she whimpered, the illusion of her control over him slipping, and slowing her movements. "I want-."

Her illusion was now completely gone as she watched his hungry eyes graze over her body. He let her believe she was in control. Let her live in her little fantasy world for a few minutes. _Damn, Justin. _

In a blink of an eye he was in control again.

Grabbing her roughly by the forearms, he shoved her up higher in the bed. Her purple satin sheets rumpled beneath her as he forcefully moved her up. "Consider_ illegal_ my middle name for the rest of the night," he smirked, slamming his lips to hers.

His hands ran down her body tenderly, letting her drown in his needy touch, while his fingers stopped at her hips and running back up, moving his thumbs in a circular motion. His penis rubbed roughly against her clit, causing jolts of electricity to spasm through her tiny body. They both couldn't help but groan between heated kisses.

When his roving hands reached her breasts, he gently cupped them…and then gave a violent squeeze. She broke away from the kiss to catch her breath for a second. Part of her wanted him to stop, but another part of her wished he wouldn't. Her head flung back as she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth together. He squeezed them harder in return, making her back arch at the intense pleasurable pain coursing through her system.

"You're such a good girl in bed…" her brother murmured, "but I know you that in the morning you'll act naughty again. And I'll have to punish you again. And again. And…" he crushed the tender flesh between his fingers with each word he uttered and Alex really wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly. "…Again."

"Why is that? Is it because," he gave one last squeeze before running his fingers back down her stomach, making her tremble. "…you _like being dominated by me_?" His hands roamed down to her hips, going to grab her bottom. "The infamous Alex Russo" he ruminated. "Puppetmaster, queen of all the lairs, manipulator extraordinaire, willingly submitting to… her own, brother? Shocking, Alex. What would people say?" He kissed her between the eyes, as if to soften the blow of his icy words. He squeezed her bottom softly.

"It's just that I get…I get control. Out," she breathed in hard as he paused to smack her bottom. "Out of the bedroom…" Consider it a miracle, because Alex Russo could not form a proper sentence for the life of her. Or form a coherent thought for that matter. His hands continued to roam down to her inner thigh, giving a light squeeze there, and bucked her hips.

"In bed you're all mine though," he smiled down at her. "And so tonight…I want you to scream my name."

His hands had reached her inner knees, and they brought her legs up to his shoulders. He positions his hands beside her face and searched for any sign of fear. He always has to make sure she's okay with everything their doing, what a dork.

She responded by using her legs to pull him closer, letting him know she was _fine._ Just barely, she held back an eye roll. Her hands grabbed her comforter by the fistfuls to prepare herself, anticipation, lust; you name it and its rushing rushes through her small veins. It makes her shake with need; she needs _something _to hold on to in this very moment in time.

She thought she had hidden her impatience, but Justin seems to have caught it. _Damn. _"I _said, _I want you to scream my name_, Alex_. Over and over and _over again_," he growled. His hardened member pressed himself against her clit, causing her to give out a breathy moan, while her vision filled with pure lust. "I want you to be a _good girl_ and do as I say." He captured her lips in his. She moaned as he rubbed himself harder against her. She moved her lips faster against his, her need for him making her frustrated.

She pulled away from him, and they caught their breaths. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers.

She feels like she's going to die. Die without him inside her. Why couldn't _her _Justin just give her what she wants already?

"Justin," she breathed, looking up at him. "Fuck me."

He shook his head, and she felt the tension in her body electrify with his next words. Her whole being stilled. Was he denying her the very thing she _needed_? She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her throat.

"I don't _fuck_ you," he said. He positioned himself at her entrance, as if contradicting himself. "I only make love to you," he clarified. He plunged into her in one quick thrust, making her walls clench in pleasure around him. Happily enveloping the one thing she missed most.

Her eyes lolled to the back of her head, while a loud moan erupted from her throat. Ecstasy, sinfully delicious ecstasy is what she feels, causing her toes to curl, and her vision to go blurry with…Justin. He's all around her, in her, tasting her, breathing her, and it's almost too much.

"_Say my name,_ Alex," he grunted as she drops her head back against her soft pillow.

"Justin…," she moaned between his thrusts. He kissed down her neck. "Justin…damn."

He groaned as he thrust in and out her, slamming his lips to hers. Her bottom lip quivered as he nibbled the swollen flesh, she needed to taste more of him. She was just so _damn _selfish.

"Justin, it's so fucking good," Alex groaned, clenching the comforter in her hands. His lips moved down her chin and jaw, and it was just too much, this was all too much. Her hips moved to meet him his thrusts. He bit down hard on her skin to hold back a loud groan, she didn't care, it all felt too good to care.

He groaned, letting the vibrations of his voice ripple across her skin. He left kisses down her neck, his nose tickling her skin on the way down. She loved everything he did for her, pleasuring her, loving her. She kissed his cheek and he moved up to snatch her puffy swollen lips in his.

He licked along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to grant his tongue access. Once her tongue gets a taste of his tongue all she can taste is the familiar peppermint and sin, and god it tastes good.

His hands roamed down to knead her soft mounds: she moaned and quivered under him. Again, he put his forehead to hers.

She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure in her core build more and more with each rock of their bodies. She met him thrust for thrust, groaning.

"Alex," he moaned and kissed her temple as he did a particularly hard thrust that almost threw her off her own thrusting rhythm.

As she opened her eyes he's staring down at her, and just the way he's looking at her made her moan involuntarily. His eyes were a dark grey with specks of blue within, and it looked like a stormy cloud was beneath his irises.

She felt sweat glisten where their foreheads touch along with the build up of the oncoming climax. The feeling was so familiar, and too terribly good. Like him…like _them. _

"I love you," Justin mumbled and kissing down the side of her face all the way down to her lips. She kissed him roughly back, and gave him a rewarding roll of her hips for him. He paused kissing her to give her a rough thrust in return.

She moaned his name loudly and glared at him. "Love you too, big brother," she smirked with a sarcastic edge and rolled her hips once again.

"_Alex_," he warned with a growl, but closed his eyes to groan as she rolled her hips once again to shut him up, because you know, she's Alex and she doesn't care what he has to say when she's trying to enjoy herself here. "That feels so good," he moaned, bending down to give her another kiss.

She squeezed her thighs to pull him closer. "Faster," she managed to get out between heated kisses. He obeyed, because he's Justin and he just can't really say no to her.

Picking up the pace happily. Panting, their next kiss turned a bit sloppy as they both moan together. She rolled her hips again, making him hit a particularly sensitive spot within her. "Do that again," she moaned.

"You did it…not me," he groaned as he moved his hands down to her hips. He moved his hands down towards her ass and squeezed it. He tugged her up roughly by her butt, and she lets out a pleasure filled scream to fill the empty spaces of her room.

"Yes! Ohmigod,Justin!" She screamed slurring her words, as he tried to hit that perfect spot again. Her head tilted back splaying her raven curls all over her pillow. "Fuck…"

He tried to bend down to capture her lips, but instead his lips meet one of her nipples. He smirked and looked up at her. "Scream my name, Alex." He tugged her up again causing him to hit her g-spot once again.

"Justin! Oh please…" her voice goes about an octave higher than normal. His lips suck her erect nipple as she chanted his name. "Justin….harder, _Justin_…faster, _Justin_…."

He bit down on her nipple, and picked up the pace once again. She let out a breathy scream.

"You feel so _damn _good, Alex," he groaned as he thrust as hard as he can, causing her to arch her back and curl her toes.

"Don't ever stop," she moaned. "Justin, don't stop…"

"I never will," he groaned into the valley of her chest. "Alex," he groaned against her heated skin. "My name…"

She pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking the comforter in her small hands while a pleasurable wave washed through her body. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but nothing came out. She thrust up as hard as she could. "Justin I'm about to-," he cut her off, groaning louder than her.

"Me too," He grunted. "Go on, Alex…" She can feel a faint smirk on his lips. "Be a good girl and cum…for me."

Her walls clenched violently around him. "Justin!" She lets her scream reverberate around the room. Blood rages furiously through her ears, while she pressed her head against the pillow as hard as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut as fireworks exploded behind her eye lids. Her body trembled as her orgasm hit her like a violent wave.

"…just like that," he moaned, pumping into her harder. She felt him shake and knew he was close too. She found the strength to give one final thrust up into his hips, feeling him deep within her.

"Alex!" He groaned in response as he shot his hot seed inside of her. He shook for awhile, while slowly coming winding down. "Just…like…that,…Alex," he groaned, his face wrinkled in pure pleasure, while slowly putting her ass back down on the mattress.

"Justin…" She moaned as her legs fell off his shoulders.

He dropped down besides her, breathing hard. His limp member doesn't dare leave the one place he loves most. He puts a hand around her torso and pulled her closer to him, making her fall onto her side. They blindly find each other's lips.

The kiss turned heated once again, and he rolled her on top of him. She let her legs fall to either side of him, while her hands steadied herself on his chest. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him, just so she can to taste his intoxicating flavor.

His hands find her hips to keep her from falling off of him, and he groaned underneath her. Her hair fell down to tickle his face. He pulled away to kiss down her jaw. "You're," he paused to suck lightly on her skin. "So sexy."

She pulled her face away from him and gives him a mischievous wink. "Ya know, Justin…" She watched as the desire in his eyes was being replaced by the other, stronger _need_ they both feel for each other "I'm kind of tired." She let out a fake yawn and rolled off of him, having to hold back a hiss as her movement caused him to leave her. He watched her with wild disapproving eyes.

She gave him a peck on the cheek before turning away from him. "Night, Justin," she smirked, not meaning it.

He tightly wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her neck.

"Bad girl, Alex," he mumbled into her neck. "We're just getting started."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The response I got last chapter was crazy. I really did not expect to get more than maybe one review? Seriously though, thanks! Really, I loved each and every one of your responses.

So I guess there will be more of where this came from. And yeah, I'm not going to end this series anytime soon. It's too addictive, like Jalex.

Anyway, big big big thanks goes to **CallYouByYourName **for beta'ing this. I _really do _love every single one of your comments you made for this. So everyone you need to go check out her fic **_Alternate Endings. _**It's WOWP and Jalex. I enjoy it, so I think it's safe to say you'll enjoy it.

Thanks to all the reviews, and favorites, and alerts, and all that. Thanks. :)


	3. The Apologetic Alex

**Title: The Apologetic Alex**

**Rating: **M, for language, incest, mild BDSM, and very graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either. No copyright is intended!

**Warning: **Yes, there needs to be a warning placed. Heavy sexual content below. You have been warned. Enjoy.

"_And I know that it's wrong  
>I do I do<br>Baby keep holding on  
>I do<br>Yeah, I know that it's wrong  
>I do<br>When the sun comes up, I'll be gone_

_I only know him in the dark  
>I only know him in the dark<em>

_Shadows across your face  
>Your lips a familiar taste<br>Stay focused, I tried  
>Can't get this out of my mind"<em>

In The Dark- JoJo

"The Apologetic Alex"

~:~

Finally, she was going to pull _the _best prank on Justin. Any minute now he's going to walk in and find out the so called "Smoothers Brothers" she "hired" are actually the band she wanted all along: "URGHH."

He should have listened to her when she said to get a rock band for lunch. His stupid happy jazz crap was not what she asked for. She's getting her revenge however. Once he sees the awesome rock metal band she _wanted _in the first place and he gets some chunk of meat slapped in his stupid annoying face, she'll get the last laugh.

Try and twist Alex Russo's words around and get a jazz band instead? Not happening, dude. She was so excited about seeing his face squish anger, and not to mention glad she had Stevie's back in this one otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to pull this off.

As she followed Stevie to the salad bar she heard the familiar steps of Justin walking into the cafeteria. An evil smile spread across her face when she heard Justin walk over to the band and then rush over to where she was standing.

She could _feel _him behind her, he was so close. Her heartbeat speed up as she could feel his breath behind her.

She turned around to find Justin's very angry face glaring back at her. "Alex, you tricked me, didn't you?" He asked in the calmest voice he could muster, but she could hear the anger tightening his throat and see the vein popping out at the side of his neck. "This band isn't going to play smooth jazz…"

She walked past him towards the band, shaking her head in mockery. "Oh, no, no, no. Come on…They are totally jazzy! You're gonna love them." She mustered up her most innocent smile as he followed her over to where she was now.

She grabbed his tie and played nice by smoothing it down for him. His eyes narrowed down at her, and ripped her fingers away from him.

He gave her an incredulous look, before he spoke again. "Alex, no smooth jazz band brings an oil drum filled with soupy chunky _goo!_" He yelled the last word in her face, she only smiled.

"Listen up," the band's lead guitarist called out, and Alex turned around to see him addressing the rest of his band. "There are a lot of kids here. So for this gig only we're _not_ gonna light our hair on fire," he said as he pointed at his other band mates.

Alex raised her eyes brows, her smile deepening, before turning back once again to face her annoying know-it-all lover. Fuck, she meant brother. She laced her hands together, and giggled. "Alright, maybe they're not so smooth," she paused to laugh again. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then pointed at him. "But _you _shouldn't have taken my idea and not gone through with it. You should have gotten some rock bands," she shrugged at him.

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Justin said, shifting the big stupid cookbook in his arms to point an accusing finger at her. She put her hand on her temple so she wouldn't have to look at his _stupid _face anymore. They both were getting angrier; any second now it was going to boil over. "I was trying to use music to stimulate positive behavior in our schools."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and looked away from him to calm herself down. Facing him once again, she fought back, "Music is supposed to be _ruckus_ and _loud_." When she said this she looked anywhere but his face, because she knew he was going to look at her with those dorky eyes of his and she might cave. She's _not _going to give up, she _wants this. _

"I'm pulling the plug on this," he said, walking over to go grab the plug for the amplifier to the guitars.

"_No _you're _not!_" She grabbed his wrist pulling him away and towards her.

He turned around to look her in the eyes, then look down at where her hand is still touching his wrist. He yanked his arm away the same time she pulled away, both glaring at each other.

Giving her a pointed look, he said, "Yes, I _am. _Because I'm the _president." _

She stomped her foot and huffed. "Well you might be the school president, but _I'm _president of getting things I want, and I _want _this," she yelled into his annoying face.

He cocked his head to the side, a sneer on his lips. "Not everything is always about you, _Alex,_" he yelled right back.

"Yes, it is. I'm the one who got you to wear a suit and carry a _cookbook _around. It was a joke. And so are _you," _she screamed, and by now the whole cafeteria was looking at the two of them.

She watched the hurt cross over Justin's features as he backed away from her a bit. She swallowed down the guilt, because she's Alex, and she doesn't have a conscious. Nor does she care about her Justin's feelings. Wait that came out wrong. Her _brother's _feelings.

Stevie ran up to the two of them, putting and hand on each of their shoulders. "Woah, woah, woah, you guys," Stevie gave Justin a smile before butting in between the two to whisper to Alex. "Alex, I thought this was just about getting the band?"

"NO!" She yelled over Stevie's shoulder so Justin could hear her. "Now it's about Justin always _messing me up!" _

She watched in a satisfied glee as he turned to look at the ground. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He was hurt.

Good, he needed to know where he stood. And right now she can't _stand _him. "I'm outta here," Alex scoffed shaking her head at him, and started to stalk off. Leaving an upset Justin and Stevie behind her just as the band started up.

She grabbed the door handle looking over to where Justin was one last time to see him glare at her. The small guilt she held inside herself vanished, replaced with pure rage. Giving him a death stare herself, she walked out.

Justin was avoiding her like she was the plague itself. Every time she almost mustered up the courage to apologize he would go stomp off to his room or the lair, or any room she wasn't currently in.

The guilt was killing her.

Every time she did get a glimpse of him, he wore this sad expression on his face. Making her feel worse than she already was. Worst of all she missed him. Missed the way he _didn't _laugh at her jokes, missed the way he looked at her, missed the way he hugged and kissed her. Missed his stupid cliché things he used to do for her, _damn his romantic side. _

She missed him so much her heart hurt.

Stupid prank went too far, and now they were in some stupid fight. Where she couldn't even _talk _to him at the freaking dinner table.

She had an idea to fix everything though. It was worth a shot, so she was going try it. _That _was why she was in Justin's room, on his bed, all alone, in the dark. Instead of saying how sorry she was, she was going to show him just exactly how sorry she was. So terribly sorry…

Oh but not without making him work for it.

She messed with hem of Justin's t-shirt she stole from him awhile ago, waiting for him to walk in, and it almost felt like that day she waited for him in the cafeteria. Except this was a different kind of anticipation.

Her wand was at the ready beside her…Oh, she had plans.

She lay down, letting her feet dangle off the edge of the bed. And she totally isn't even going to start thinking about all that could go wrong, mainly because she doesn't want to turn into a freaking worry-wert like Justin.

She rubbed her face with her tiny hands, freezing when she heard a noise that sounded like the door knob being turned.

Quickly she sat up and grabbed her wand, just in time too because the door was open and she could see him take a couple steps inside, turning the light on.

Once he turned on the light his eyes immediately fell on her.

Before he could utter a word she yelled. _"Make your troubles no more, go in through the out door!" _Her wand flashed a dark purple, before the flash of light hit the door behind him. He ducked just in time before the flash of light hit the door behind him.

_"Alex…" _he hissed to her for the first time in days. "What are you doing?" His voice went all breathy and scandalized, just like every time she used magic without supervision.

"Well," she said and placed her wand down carefully on his mattress. She raised her eyes at him, crossed her arms over her chest, and walked over to him. She watched as Justin worried his bottom lip, noticing her state of dress. _Only _in his shirt, it covered the essentials so she really didn't care. "I was wondering when I could get you all alone to talk about…my mistake," she whispered the last two words.

"Heh, what was that? I'm sorry, is Alex Russo trying to apologize or admit for the first time in her life she was _wrong," _Justin cocked his head to the side, and she was so not fighting with him.

She glared at him and walked over to his bed side table. "Shyeah, like I would _ever _apologize to you, Justin," she looked out of the corner of her eye to see him stiffen, and well…she fucked that up. She looked away to play with his IPod docking system, and cleared her throat. "I mean, I wanted to show you how sorry I was…instead," she whispered, and looked out of the corner of her eye again to make sure he heard her.

Oh he heard her, because his whole body went rigid with her words. She let a smirk cross her features as she pressed play on a particular song. The song "Love My Soul" filled the empty tension in the air.

She turned around to face him, a huge smile going over her features. "Doo, doo doo," she did a little dance, and laughed. "Don't you just love happy elevator music?"

He glared at her. "It's smooth jazz, Alex. Unlike some _people, _I have taste," he growled. "This is barely classified as jazz." She just continued her little dance, working her way over to him as she let out a laugh.

"Happy music," she laughed, once she gets in front of him, she noticed his lips start to tug upward. He's breaking. "And you wouldn't know taste if it hit you in the _mouth_." She reached for his lips and hit him there playfully. "And this is to jazz! I looked it up!"

"Face," he commented, glaring down at her. "It's 'if it hit you in the face,' Alex. Not if it hit me in the mouth. And just "looking something up" doesn't mean it's true. Give me one good reason this is jazz."

"For one, the girl is talking. Not singing," she smirked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

He copied her movements, crossing his own arms. "That doesn't make it jazz, Alex."

"Does too," she smiled.

"Does not," he growled.

"Does too," she stomped her foot, and clenched her fists at her sides.

"Does not," he said, sounding remarkably sure about himself.

"Ugh, Justin! I'm trying to be nice here!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then started over.

She looked up at him and smiled. She was now in front of him and so she started to move her small hands up his arms, and let her eyes wonder to his lips.

"You're the best apologizer ever, Alex," he said flatly, letting her hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Aww, thank you, Justin," she smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by automatically putting his hands around her waist. She crinkles her eyebrows at him, a little smirk gracing her lips. "Apologizer?" She let out a laugh. "What are you? Five?"

"You know I'm not five," he whispered down to her, looking at her with those damn eyes of his.

"Prove it," she challenged her smile widening.

"You locked me in my room to _mock me?" _He asked her, resting his head on her forehead, and started swaying to the music. She could feel himself relax in her arms.

"No," she shook her head. "I came here to-." She cut herself off by leaning her head fort-five degrees to her left and planting her lips firmly on his.

She's of course the first one to move her lips against his, to feel how perfectly shaped they are against hers. She would almost call this a perfect Disney sitcom kiss, or at least a Teen Nick kiss. Although, they were _kind of _related to each other…so maybe that wouldn't work out. Oh well.

Once he realized what she had done, and started to kiss her back she pulled away with a _smack, _and smiled at him.

"_Wellllll_ that was fun!" She said with a smirk resting on her face. She patted his check, and started to go around him out the door.

She was then slammed into the wooden door, which, by the way…so not cool. She felt his body pressed against the back of hers, his breath on her neck. She can't breathe, but that's ok. Her body is trapped between the door and him, and really where did he think she was going to go? She put a spell on the freggin' door.

She wiggled against him, of course she has to try and escape. He likes that. Not that he would let her escape or she would even _want _to. No. Alex Russo? Yeah, her. She gets what she wants. And she wants Justin. Now.

He mumbled to her, his hot and even breath running down the nape of her neck, making her tremble. "Alex, that's not why you trapped me here."

She wiggled again. This time to turn him on. "I trapped you here 'cause I can," she mumbled back defiantly.

He laughed a husky laugh, his hands holding onto her hips. "Always have to be stubborn. Just say it, Alex. Just say it and I'll do whatever you want me to."

God, that's a tempting offer. She could like…get Justin to serve her food…naked…using his abdomen as a plate. She licked her lips. Oh, wait…she could already talk him into doing that. Yeah, her lips are staying sealed.

"Hmm, you already do anything I want you to…" She gritted her teeth when she realized he _didn't_ do what she wanted two days ago. Didn't get her the band she really wanted. "Oh wait, no. Turns out you don't," she growled, obviously still upset.

He pushed his pelvis into her ass, his hands on her hips start wrapping around her waist, almost cradling her. He rubbed his nose against her neck. "Just say it, Alex," he whispered to her, kissing her neck, and swaying to the music again as he dragged her slowly away from the door.

Once she can, she put her arms over his, and stretched her neck out so he can pleasure her more. She hummed in content, when he holds her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, completely at ease.

Until he spins her around in his arms and faced him. He rested his forehead on hers again, and said in such a calm voice, but with such cold words, "Just say it or I'll make you scream it _over and over_ again."

She knew what he was getting at. He was going to do his little loving torture with her. Oh, that was going to be fun though. Plus, he was _Justin. _Dude couldn't hurt a fly.

She's not scared of him.

"Fine, whatever I'll say it, but first…I want to ask you something," She smiled devilishly at him. He was about to shake his head, but instead decided to hear her out.

She kissed his jaw, moving her lips until she reached the shell of his ear, and huskily whispered, "When's the last time we've had…sex?"

She can feel his jaw open and close like a fish against hers, trying to form words, but he just couldn't. She nibbled on his ear and heard him groan in the back of his throat, and pressing himself closer to her. He had been hard since she first laid her lips on his, but she thought he had just gotten…harder?

"It's been seventy-four hours and counting…since we last _made love_." he muttered down to her, his fingers barely touching her hips now. He's frozen like a statue.

Of course he was counting, he was Justin after all. And of course he had to be firm that they always "make love." Which, she guessed they do. All she knew for a fact was that was _way _too long to go without even _talking_ to each other.

Her delicate fingers brushed up and down his arms, enjoying feeling of his muscles tense under her soft touch. She locked her hands around his neck once her fingers got to his shoulders. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist once again. Like a magnet.

She swayed her hips to the music, closing her eyes, she felt him start to sway with her. She couldn't help but press herself closer and place her head under his chin. "It's your fault it was so long," She whispered and felt him pull her closer.

"_Harty har har, _I wasn't the one who pulled the _prank_," she heard the sarcasm leak into his words, his chest rumbling with each word he spoke.

She winced, because doing a flashback to that godawful day was not what she wanted to do. So she moved her head up until her lips met the underside of his jaw. She drew the skin in with her teeth and nibbled, and he paused his swaying, going still. She moved her lips up along his jaw, suddenly needing more friction than just…_this_.

Her hands came down to the collar of his plaid button up shirt, and pulled him closer. "Justin, if it's any consolation you looked really cute with your cookbook and suit…but in a Justin dorky way," she smiled, grazing his ear.

"So you actually liked my cookbook?" She could feel him smile and nuzzle her with his nose. "And I didn't look like a joke?" He whispered the last part, pushing his face into the crook of her neck, starting to sway to the music again. She still felt awful for saying that, it was probably the meanest thing she had ever said to him.

"Oh no, you still looked like a dork," she giggled, and laced her fingers into his hair. Her head also moved up to put her check against his. "But you're _my_ dork."

He tightened his hold on her and smiled against her neck. She pulled away slightly from him, looking up into his eyes. Moving her hands to his shoulders she gave him a sad smile. Taking a deep breath, she whispered up to him, "Justin, I love you."

_Sorry, _she tried to tell him with her eyes. By the way he was looking back at her she knew it wasn't enough. He needed to hear the actual words himself.

"I love you too, Alex," he sighed, his forehead touching hers. As she closed her eyes, she felt his lips on hers.

She pressed herself as close as possible to him, moving her hands to toying with the little hairs on the back of his neck. His lips gradually moved faster against hers, making her weak in the knees.

In this one kiss, she could feel all his frustrations from the past few days, making her whimper in the back her throat. She sucked on his bottom lip, begging for permission to work her tongue into his mouth.

She heard him groan as their tongues reunited. He moved his lips faster against hers, his tongue angrily trying to taste every part of her mouth. To _consume _her. He put his hands on her waist again, and slammed her roughly against the back of his door.

She let out a low groan, while his lips moved hungrily down the side of her face, licking and nipping her skin. She had never seen this urgency in Justin before.

"You…gonna…tell me," he pressed his hips into hers, now biting softly against her flesh. "How…sorry you are…,Alex?" She moaned as he started sucking on her most sensitive spot, where her neck and jaw meet. He pushed her harder up against his door while she moaned, their chests slamming into each other with each breath they took. "Or am I going to have to force the words out of your mouth?"

She squeezed her eyes shut as a low hiss came out from between her lips. She pressed her body into him, trying to get as close as physically possible. It just _wasn't enough. _

His lips moved up to nibble on her ear. When she didn't say anything he responded with an icy tone, "Force you it is, Alex."

Suddenly his lips were attacking hers once again, and god, she tried to put everything she wanted to say in this hot and needy kiss. His arms snaked around her slender waist, and pulled her around, once again, away from the door.

She let him guide her over to his bed. Justin practically threw her against the mattress, not once letting go of her. Once his weight came crashing down on her, and his lips hungrily latched on to her swollen ones. She knew what it was to feel really truly trapped. And she was actually fucked up enough to _like_ it.

She dug her nails into his clothed back, and wrapped one leg around his waist. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling and gripping, to bring her face even closer to his. Their tongues were waging a war, even nastier than any hurtful word they ever yelled to each other.

She couldn't breath, and she made sure he couldn't he either. She clawed her nails even deeper into his back, causing him to hiss. It felt good to know she could cause him any form of physical pain.

One of his hands untangled itself from her hair, and worked its way down to her hip. She squeezed his biceps, encouraging him as his fingers found the bare skin of her thigh.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, resting his forehead to hers. His eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly, his other hand slowly moved underneath his stolen shirt, sliding up her naked thigh.

She jumped under him, pushing her nails even harder into his back and arm, and squealed. His finger glazed her clit. "Somebody not wearing underwear?" His grey eyes lit up with mischievous excitement. "That's very…naughty," his lips ran across her, his nose pushed against hers.

"Just my way of saying how very…._sorry _I am," she smiled against his lips.

His finger stayed still on her thigh, while he whispered to her. "Is that you're apology?"

"_Fuck _no," she hissed, while the leg around his waist wrapped him closer to her.

"Good. It was a crappy one," he growled and moved his mouth against hers again, claiming her. He smiled against her lips.

His tongue ran across the bottom of her lip, almost touching her chin. She hurriedly opened her mouth to let his minty tongue touch hers.

She felt his finger plunge into her, making her eyes pop open and a muffled moan to come out of her mouth. Her hips bucked into his fingers, as they pumped in and out of her.

_Sneak attack, really? Really, Justin?_

She pulled on his bottom lip teasingly, and he pressed his palm into her clit. A way of telling her she made the wrong move.

She bit his lip harder, not _exactly_ meaning to, holding back a moan. He groaned in response, drilling his palm into her clit harder. This time she didn't even try to hold back, letting out a loud breathy scream.

"So tight," he growled, _and god she wanted him to talk dirty_, so badly. So badly.

_"Justin," _she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as he knew exactly how to press the right buttons to make her fall apart in his hands.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, and she shivered under him. When she opened her eyes, she narrowed them at him. Not giving up, she had to go down with a fight, but _shit _it was getting harder and harder, (pun totally intended), to not just fall apart right now.

His eyes pierced into hers, letting her know exactly who was in control of the situation. She was getting closer. "Oh _fuck_, Justin," she moaned, arching her back and pressing her head against the mattress.

He ground his palm harder into hers, his face a mask of determination. Fuck…she just loved him. Loved him so fucking much.

(Damned if she would admit it, though).

"Justin, I'm so close…just a little more," she grunted, moving her hips against his fingers for friction.

He stills his movements completely, his fingers frozen inside her, but a wide smirk growing on his face.

She gaped up at him, confused and dazed. Her mouth opened and closed trying to form words. She squeezed his arm as tightly as she could, her other hand clawing at his back. She hoped to draw blood.

"Say it, Alex," he ran his lips across hers, which she scowled at. He started to slide his fingers out as she laid there confused and some what pissed off.

She wanted that forbidden release…so much. The anger and frustration needed to be let out, and _damn_ him for putting her in this position.

She wiggled her hips, getting a little friction, and his palm moved away from her clit in response. He gave her a look, a smart-ass look, one that made her adore him and hate him at the exact same time. She growled, when his smirk deepened.

She slowly felt like she was going to die without him giving her what she needed. She needed him.

She gritted her teeth together. _It's just two words, _she reminded herself. She heaved a sigh, narrowing her eyes at him, her teeth clenched tightly together. "I'm. Sorry." She hissed, and watched in dismay as his eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas Day. _Sickening. _

"Aw, come on. No fight?" He mocked her, and she hissed at him again. "Well, now I just have to give you what you want, huh? Because it's always about our dear Alex. Anything for _my_ Alex."

She can hear the teasing in his tone, but she just doesn't give a fuck. She wanted him so bad. "Justin," she whined, and pressed her lips to his eagerly.

She felt him move his fingers slowly in and out of her again, and she moved her hips along with his fingers. Their tongues were once again locked in another duel, she wanted more from him. So, so much more.

He pressed his palm against her clit roughly, and she let her head fall against the mattress to let out a scream. She thought she screamed out 'I'm sorry.' She's not sure, because if all she has to do is say that and then get this wonderful treatment. Well that's a pretty fucking good deal. Plus, it's not like she _meant _it or anything.

He curled his fingers inside of her, and that was it: she just couldn't take it. "_Justin!" _She screamed, feeling the release she's been waiting literally _days _for happened. She felt herself shake under him; hear him hiss as she bunched the fabric of his shirt tightly in her fist, it's all too much.

His lips crashed on hers before she has time to recover from the earth shattering orgasm, as he took his fingers out of her gently. Her fingers lazily move up to run through his hair, enjoying the little groans of content from him.

His wet, warm fingers traveled up her stomach, pushing up her (his?), the stolen shirt. Her leg that was still tightly wrapped around him pushed him closer, the heel of her foot digging into his ass.

She could feel each kiss he gave her was full of sweet, sweet victory. His ego was probably the size of a fucking skyscraper now. He needed to know he was still a dork. And not only that but that he was _her _dork.

His lips are still hungrily devouring hers, his hand inching up more, just below her breasts. He tapped the underside of her boob, and then his hand glided away to snake around her back. She held back a moan while he smirked.

He kissed down her chin, his fucking smirk never leaving his face. She growled, and he laughed against her jaw.

"Not wearing underwear? Obviously thinking you were going to get _something _without even apologizing. Typical Alex," he kissed her jaw, before moving down to kiss her neck, nibbling the skin there.

She used all her body strength to flip him over, catching him completely off guard.

"Umph," he coughed out as she fixed her legs, straddling him. She carefully placed her hands on his chest, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

She leaned down, glaring at him, before whispering, "I'm _fucking _Alex Russo," she growled. His eyes were wide with shock. "And I get whatever the _fuck _I want. And you're lucky enough that I want you right now."

He winced when she cussed.

She fisted his shirt, pulling at the cloth. "Very lucky," he mumbled, before moving up to capture his lips in hers.

Her lips moved to kiss the corner of his mouth, then his chin, and moving down to his neck. Her fingers were busy, hastily trying to unbutton his shirt as fast as she could. Her lips moved in a circle around his bulging jugular vein, then nibbled.

Alex multitasked, moving from sucking and kissing to undoing his buttons…with her eyes closed. They've been doing this for so long now; she thought she knows Justin's body more than her own.

She knew where and how Justin liked things. She liked to think of herself as an expert of everything Justin. See, she knew how to make Justin groan, like…now:

She bit down on his skin lightly, and hearing a victoriously loud groan from him. She knew how to get him to touch her without saying a word. Their secret language.

She ground against his erection in his pants, and soon after his hands snaked up her thigh, his thumb pressing down into her flesh like a tiger who finally had his prey. His nails curled into the skin on her hips, keeping her tightly wound around him.

She _knew_ he wasn't going to make another move unless she ground into him again.

Their bodies were a like chess pieces. One would make a move then the other. And it would go on and on until…Check mate. Then the game would start over again till a new victor arises.

Once her fingers ripped open the last button she tried to fling his shirt off of him, she growled when she felt another shirt under him. Justin: always putting a shirt under another shirt. _Layers his clothes like a fucking girl._

Her hand moved under his shirt, finally feeling the planes of his chest. He sat up on the bed as she wrenched it off of him, and threw it in the corner of his room.

They stayed like that, Justin sitting up with Alex wrapped around him. Alex lifted her head to look him in the eyes; all she can see is a storm cloud in his irises. A lust driven storm cloud.

Her little fingers moved up his neck. Her eyes searching his. Their chests slamming into the other, catching their breath.

She wanted to say something, she just didn't know what. So instead she let her fingers talk, letting them fall to the base of his neck.

Her lips moved to his neck, sucking and nibbling. He fell back down on the mattress with a groan as she bit down on his skin. Her hands moved to his chest, as her lips continued their assault. "Alex," he hissed, causing her to smirk against him.

Her fingers continued their mission, enjoying his muscles tense under her wherever she touched him. Every groan, every hiss out of his mouth encouraged her to go on until she reached her destination. She wanted to feel him squirm underneath her.

The tips of her fingers touched the top of his pants, working her lips into his favorite spots. She quickly and hastily tried to unzip him. He bucked his hips when she accidently touched the tent in his boxers as she hurriedly was trying to take his pants off of him.

She touched his erection again, a light pressure through his boxer shorts, but this time it wasn't an accident. Another hiss escaped his lips, while her own lips work up his jaw to connect with his mouth once more.

She heard him grumble when she kissed him. "You like this?" She whispered it into the kiss. She wasn't sure if she was asking for permission, or taunting him.

His fingers moved down to her thigh, then curved around until they were touching her fingers. Then he wrapped his fingers around her wrists, using his palm to push her fingers harder against his erection.

His lips moved down her chin, peppering her with kisses, and pausing to hiss every time she squeezed his hard dick. Her hand tried to move, but was tied down by Justin's own hands. He wasn't going to let her move. _Yeah, 'bout that…_

She squirmed her legs down, trying to move down his body. Her hands stayed there on his dick, as she slithered her way down. She squeezed the tent in his boxers again as she felt like she was about to fall down, not trying to be so rough. He still gasped like a little girl when she did.

She snorted as she moved her head away from his, and looking down into his eyes. He looked like he was in pure bliss, his eyes rolling into the back of his head; she could even feel his hands shake around her wrists.

She smirked and moved her head down to lay a kiss on his sternum. She moved her legs an inch down at a time, and her lips followed, making a little trail downward. She squeezed him again through the thin material, feeling him shutter, then continued her travel down his body.

When she squeezed him once again, he let go of her wrists, moving his hands up her arms. She bit him lightly just above his naval, and his fingers continued up her arms. She enjoyed every little tingle she felt from his fingertips.

Her fingers finally moved the material covering him, as she pulled down his boxers (which were Captain Dorkwood by the way, and it just made her all the more eager to take them off) she let her nails lightly scratch across the sensitive organ, until his dick was completely free of his boxers. He still had his jeans and boxers on; however, they just weren't covering what she wanted now.

She squirmed against his knees, her lips going ever so slowly down, her fingers moved to grab his hips. Her lips moved at the pace of the long forgotten jazz song still going on in the background. (She downloaded the whole CD, so maybe it was a new song? She couldn't tell, they all sounded the same.)

"Faster, Alex," he commanded, his patience was obviously warring thin. _So pushy. _

She wrinkled her nose at his command, slowing her pace even more, smirking. His hands were now on her shoulders, giving her a couple rough squeezes there before continuing up her body.

"Alex," he warned as his fingers were grazing her neck, his thumb running along her throat.

_You don't scare me, Justin. _She knew better than to say that. Instead she lifted her head to look up at him, smiling. He narrowed his eyes at her, making her heart hammer in her chest. Then his fingers were in her hair, pulling ever so slightly in another warning.

She squirmed, because the way he was looking at her, fuck…too much. Her eyes glanced down at her brother's erection. Her fingers dug into his hips, licking her chapping lips.

His fingers were feather light in her hair now, waiting for her to do some kind of move. Waiting…until she moved her head down and kissed the top of his dick.

She wasted no time wrapping her lips around him, and enjoying him groan. His fingers left her scalp and she looked up to see him drilling the palm of his hands into his eyes. She snorted at that and rolled her tongue around the tip of his dick. His hips thrust upwards in response.

She grazed her teeth against the sensitive flesh, earning another loud groan. _"Alex," _He seemed to…beg? Well, that's kind of...new. _"Too much…too good." _

She led a trail of kisses down his dick, and then let her tongue lick up to twirl around the head. She could taste the salty pre-cum, which wasn't exactly the best substance in the world, but it was _Justin. _

"Al..ex…" He was panting now, and she looked up to see his fingers gripping into his hair, his face red, his chest breathing heavy. Fuck that was hot. It was even hotter to know she had that control over him.

She took him in as far as she could go and then drew out again, wrenching her eyes shut and flicking her tongue over the head.

"…Close," she heard him moan, and _this _time she froze. Did he really expect her to finish him off? Uh, duh, she was like evil. She was so not going to do that.

So she moved her mouth up, letting go of him with a _pop. _"Oh Justin, _sorry," _she emphasized the word 'sorry.' "But-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence as he thrust her onto her back, him straddling her. His eyes pierced hers, like a bolt of lightening conjoining with her dark chocolate ones.

He narrowed his eyes, and brought his mouth down to her ear. "You can't go twisting my words around like that, Alex," his mouth touched the shell of her ear. His hands groped her through the little shirt she had on, torturing her with his talented hands. Then again they've had a lot of practice. "You did it at the cafeteria two days ago. And you did it just now."

She growled, truly getting pissed off now. How can he just say she twisted _his _words around, when it was _him _twisting her words around. God, sometimes she just wanted to choke him out.

Her hands temptingly slithered up his bare chest, moving her mouth so it was by his ear. "Listen up here dorkface, and listen good. _You _do not go getting some shitty ass band when I asked for some real hard core _motherfucking _music, Justin!" She snarled the words, noticing how he didn't even flinch. She couldn't catch him off guard like this. "And that last bit was me teasing you, because that's me, and if you have a _fucking _problem then how about you go _fuck yourself!" _

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, and then he snarled, "You are so hot when you're mad." His lips slammed on hers, his tongue probing her mouth. Her anger and venom released itself into this kiss, and when she pulled away, she glared at him.

"That was one shitty apology," she seethed, her teeth grinding together.

"So was yours," he breathed, and her resolved crumbled. She did do worse to him, fuck it wasn't fair sometimes.

She reached up to give him a tender peck on the lips, which he happily accepted from her. She moaned once his tongue grazed hers once again, tasting the sweet mintyness of him.

He pulled away from her and sat up to get something in his dresser drawer. "Justin…I'm on the pill…" She rolled her eyes at him.

Lying to your mom that your periods were irregular, just so you could get on the pill. Well, it worked is all she can say.

"That's not what I'm getting, Alex," He shook his head as he continued to rummage through his drawers. Alex held on to his other arm, and tried to see what he was getting. She peppered a few kisses on his shoulder, making him dig for whatever it was faster. "Finally," she heard him mutter and went to face her with a killer smile.

She saw what he was holding now, two shiny pairs of handcuffs. "Justin…" She looked back into his eyes to make sure he was serious.

He smiled and kissed her temple. "My Alex in handcuffs," He whispered while he grabbed one of her wrists and hooked the handcuff around it, and then enclosed it with a snap. "Well, I couldn't picture any better sight," his voice was husky, needy almost, as he pulled her cuffed wrist over to the bed post and snapped her there. She couldn't help but tug, yeah, she's stuck. _Damn. _

He grabbed her other hand, (with another handcuff. Who knew Justin had two? Or any for that matter. Not his girlfriend/sister that's for fucking sure…) snapping the metal gleefully around her tiny wrist. Then hooking the metal to the other bed post. Her arms were stretched out quite a bit, but damn he looked so sexy as he stared down at her. Her anger from earlier melted completely away.

His bare erection was pressed against her stomach, and she almost found it hard to breathe. Her gaze hungrily traveled over the planes of his chest. _Fuck _these handcuffs.

She looked up at him, shivering at the way he was looking at her. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"You forgot to take off the shirt…" She said while looking down at her shirt (It's not his anymore…fuck that).

"I could just rip it off of you," he growled while his hands started to dip under her shirt. "Just simply rip it off…"

He placed his hands over her breasts, causing her to arch her back into the touch. "I like it…" She groaned. "The shirt I mean." His thumbs encircled around her nipples as she said that.

"Too bad," he whispered, his mouth latching on to her neck. "Let's see me take away something you like," he mumbled, hypnotizing her with this husky voice.

"You're going to lose," she challenged. "This game you're playing, Justin. You're going to lose…"

"Really?" He smirked, and lifted his head to look at her.

"Really." She confirmed, holding back a moan. Because that would just be giving him what he wanted. She's not going to give him that. She can still have this small control over him.

"Funny how you think you're going to win this so called "mind game," he laughed. "Isn't it funny, Alex?"

She bit her lip, showing him she isn't going to laugh. Then, his fingers were running along her abdomen. Drawing laughter out of her, making it even _harder _to breathe.

His fingers then ran over her most ticklish places (fuck him for knowing them), and she's started squirming, and laughing, trying to get out of the cuffs to stop him. Screaming at him to stop, _begging _him to stop. Trying to sound serious, but it comes off like she's laughing. Fuck, she hates being tickled.

"Stop it, Justin!" She screamed, but cut off to laugh some more. "I will kill you if you don't stop! Murder you in your sleep!" She stopped to laugh even more, shaking in her handcuffs. _"Please stop, Justin!" _

She could hear him laugh, and slowed his movements. "Fuck you!" She screamed at him, her eyebrows furrowed in pure anger. He only laughed again, and she felt the strong need to connect her fist with his jaw.

He kissed her right between her eyes, then her temple in an effort to cool her down. His lips found the shell of her ear and nibbled her there. "I knew you'd think it was funny."

He won that round. Not for long.

His eyes slowly look up until that catch hers and the familiar surge of longing and love and _home_ are in his eyes, and she's pretty sure she was mirroring him. Her breathing and heart rate go up as he started kicking off his pants along with his boxers.

He kissed up her neck, mumbling something but she couldn't make out the words. He kept mumbling it over and over. Then she heard it when he got closer to her ear, "I love you so much."

He kissed her temple and nuzzled her with his nose. She wrapped her fingers around the metal bars of his bed post. "_Please, Justin_." She begged, because she knew he loved that.

He kissed her temple again, causing her to get antsy waiting for him. She squirmed beneath him, closing her eyes. He was right there, all he needed was one push and he would be inside her. She squirmed once more.

Opening her mouth, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Justin. I shouldn't have called you a joke. I shouldn't have gotten the band. I shouldn't have went behind your back. I shouldn't have lied to you that carrying a cookbook around would make you look cool. I'm sorry I'm such an annoying sister. I'm sorry I can't be a perfect girlfriend. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Justin…"

She took a deep breath and drew it out in a long sigh. She cared more about their relationship than her stupid pride.

He pressed his lips tightly to her forehead, and then he was in her core. She clenched her walls around him, trying to keep him there forever.

"I'm sorry too, Alex," he whispered a groan, while she was grinding her teeth together to hold back a pleasure filled scream. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

She let out a loud groan in confusion. "Everything is about you, it always will be," he grunted while thrusting into her. "You're my world, Alex. Without you…god, I don't want to know a world without you."

"Justin…" She moaned, and clenched her walls once again. His head dropped to her shoulder, shaking his head. She took the time to thrust up into him, drawing another load groan out of him.

His hands moved up to find hers. Wrapping his callused hands over her handcuffs and started picking up the pace.

"Don't leave, Alex," he shook his head against her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm…so selfish."

She leaned her head against his, watching their body movements through hooded eyes. She trembled when he hit her g-spot, drawing a loud gasp from her. "I'm sorry I made you believe you're an annoying sister. You're not. You're…oh, per..fect."

"Justin!" She groaned letting her head drop on the pillow now, she can't even hold it up anymore. This is too good.

"I'm sorry…Alex. I'm sorry I'm not a good enough…_lover,_" he grunted, drilling into her even faster.

_Too good. _She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip hard as she tried to figure out which way was up and which was down. She didn't care, as long as he was with her.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he whispered, and she let out a scream as he hit her most delicious spot again.

_"Yo...u're…too…go..od,_" she cried out, her eyes staying shut. She can't remember her name. All she knew is that she lived and breathed for Justin. How she loved their back and forth banters, because it was just so typically them.

How Justin was her best friend since the day she could pronounce his name. How they "subtly" flirted with each other, it just made her come alive. How she always felt protected by him and only him. She was only home when she was in his arms. She only felt safe in his arms.

"Alex," he whispered her name, and she could feel herself coming undone. Feel herself unraveling beneath him.

"_Justin_," she screamed again as stars flared in her vision. Her body felt like it was shooting up to heaven. Or maybe down to hell? She's not sure which is better, she didn't care. She just didn't give a fuck, because as long as Justin was beside her it didn't matter.

He kissed up the side of her neck until his lips connected with hers. He's all around her. He's her oxygen, she can't live without him. She _refused _to live without him.

"My whole world," he whispered into her mouth, and she came undone.

Her orgasm ripped through her veins, washing away all the guilt, the hurt, the pain…Until it was just them. In each others arms.

It was always just them: Justin and Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Basically I'm guilty for not posting in so long. But there is a nasty thing called finals that kind of crap all over your imagination. So that's my god awful excuse.

I know, its longggg, but I like it too much to cut anything out. I hope you enjoyed it either way.

Thanks to my beta CallYouByYourName for taking the time to look over it. I know you're busy, but your effort on this is still very much appreciated.

**Fuck, I forgot to thank the people who gave me the idea. Torigagged who gave me some of the ideas within this chapter. Thank you.**

**Also, Xx-ChibiKanachan-Xx for your little idea to "break" the relationship. It's because of you that I chose this episode I do believe. Anyway, thanks! **

**Also, if you are wondering when I'm going to update next. Slow your roll. I just got back from a long summer vacation and now I have been recently thrown back into reality. It might take a bit. But don't give up on this story(or smut pile)! I am still working on the next chapter. **

**xoxo**

Thanks for all the reviews thus far, I seriously love all of them. Also, thanks to all the readers out there too. Just thanks...


End file.
